Otoishi Akira
PLAYSTYLE EB = 4, DIFF = 3, TECH = 4 WILL = 4, VERS = 5 DAM = 5 Keep your electricity meter filled, allowing you to abuse pesky moves, then punish hard. Akira is unique in that in order to use his stand at all, he needs to keep his electricity meter filled. If he runs out of power, he loses access to his specials and cannot use S-ON in any form. He can recharge his meter with S-OFF 22S, or refill it instantly by doing his HHA or GHA. If charged further, he fills a second, overlapping ‘overcharged’ meter. When his meter is overcharged, his damage is improved, and his specials gain new properties, such as crumple. Akira is scary to approach in this state as he does a great deal of damage. Both S-OFF and S-ON are useful for Akira, as he has strong tools in either state. It should be noted that S-ON state and attacks drain electricity very fast, however. In S-OFF he has 41236A, a fast projectile that recovers instantly if it is hit or blocked. Pressing S does an extra attack with his stand. 63214A has his stand pop out of the ground for a hard knockdown, with LMH coming from different directions and distances to mix things up. The L version when used close to the opponent passes by Akira, shielding him from attacks. Both of his S-OFF specials crumple when overcharged, allowing for new, damaging combos. S-ON has 236A, a rushing punch attack that can be followed up with Stand Rushable 6A (sends flying to wall) or 4A (launches for a juggle combo). 63214A is a very fast command throw that can be PC canceled on hit. 421A is a frame 1 counter that does surprising damage. Akira has many moves that are fast, safe, and makes approaching very hard. When overcharged, these pesky moves can convert into severe damage, making Akira frustrating to fight. While it is easy to keep his meter charged, he does have to back off from time to time to recharge. Being caught without charge leaves him open to rush down. His moves are very fast and high priority, but sidestepping them forces Akira into a long recovery that must be PC canceled to recover. He is very powerful, but takes precision and care to use effectively. PROS * Very high damage when overcharged, can combo off of anti-air as well. * Moves are fast and high priority. * Is very hard to punish on block. * 63214Taunt refills 1 bar of meter, and can be set up to be guaranteed. * Frustrating keepout neutral, scary on offense. * S-ON counter tends to do surprising damage. * Fast S-ON command throw. * Good normals. CONS * While simple to recharge, he has to take time or spend meter to do so. Can cut off offense. * Loses access to most of his moves with no charge, defenceless when accidentally uses chargeless stand. * Most specials are very linear, and have long recovery when sidestepped. Need PC to be safe in these cases. * No invincible reversal on wake-up. Combos Meterless combos 5L>5M>2H>22S: This is more like an utility combo. It's not meant to do damage, but rather to allow you to get some charge. And it does its job well, since Akira's 22S has a brief start up as well as a very short recovery time, which means it will charge a good chunck of Electricity Gauge safely. If you're already fully charged, it will give you enough Overcharge for two or three charged 41236H. Doing this three times should be enough at the beginning, but the do not forget to do this combo (or even a simple 22S if you have the chance), because you really need your Overcharge and you don't want to lose it. It doesn't really matter what combinations of normals you use, as long as the string ends with a 2H. I simply listed the one which looked like the most damaging one. Deals 60 damage 5L>5M>5H>41236H: Does 81 damage. Since the combo ends in a crumpling attack, it can be followed up with basicaly anything you want. I'll write its one meter follow ups down here. >5L>5M>5H>63214H: Your meterless BnB. Does 212 damage. >Stand on>5L>5M>5H>236H>Stand Rush>j5M>5L>5M>5H>63214H: Wait for both hits of 5M and 5H to hit. It's the same as the combo above, but with a Stand Rush to do more damage. It recovers the 0.25 meter it needs to Stand Rush, so I count it as meterless. 273 damage. >5L>5M>5H>41236H>S: Does less damage than the above one, but since it exists I put it here. You gotta input 41236H and S almost simultaneously to make it work. Deals 197 damage. One-meter combos 5L>5M>5H>41236H >5L>5M>5H>HHA: Pretty self-explanatory. It's your most damaging one meter combo. Deals 322 damage. >Stand on>5L>5M>5H>236H>Stand Rush>j5M>5L>5M>5H>HHA: Wait for both hits of 5M and 5H to hit. It's the same as the combo above, but with a Stand Rush to do more damage. 400 damage. >5L>5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>63214H: Does a bit less of the above combo, but it looks cooler and can be followed up with another PC, after which you can do what you want. 302 damage. 63214H>Puttsun>63214H: You can repeat this one as long as you have meter. This one COULD be useful against nearly dead opponents. If they try to keep their distance, get 'em with Chili Peppers from behind, and then Cancel to get another free hit. A long range combo, basically. It does 140 damage with one Puttsun, 210 damage with two, and 280 damage with three. Two-meter combos 5L>5M>5H>41236H >5L>5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>41236H>HHA: Your two meters combo of choice. Deals 445 damage. >Stand on>5L>5M>5H>236H>Stand Rush>j5M>5L>5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>41236H>HHA: 483 damage. >5L>5M>5H>GHA: Costs two bars as well, and, even if it does a bit less damage than the above combo, it's much easier to input and it makes you look like a total badass. Deals 442 damage. Three-meter combos 5L>5M>5H>41236H >5L>5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>GHA: Three bars combo. Looks cool and all, and deals 530 damage. Don't use your GHA too soon after your 5H or it will miss. >Stand on>236H>Stand Rush>j5M>5L>5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>GHA: 573 damage. This is Akira's most damaging combo. >5L>5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>41236H>HHA: This feels a bit more reliable than the GHA combo, but it's a bit harder to do. The damage is pretty much the same. Deals 526 damage. >5L>5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>63214H>Puttsun>j5M>5H>63214H: Use this one only if you want your opponent to feel miserable by juggling the hell out of him, because it does much less damage than the other two three meter options. Deals 464 damage Category:Characters